


How Is Happened

by mirrorcat_0429



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Sandwiches
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorcat_0429/pseuds/mirrorcat_0429
Summary: Peter Quill和一個培根三明治陷入熱戀，又或者其實他是個戲精。





	How Is Happened

**Author's Note:**

> \- 梗來自這個[影片](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVItVEXi1uM)，廣播節目主持人讓Chris Pratt對著培根三明治演戲，一個情境是演他在太空中和三明治相愛（Chris把這個三明治叫做Tony）；而另個則為三明治即將死去的狀況  
> \- 時間線在美國隊長3之後，Tony為了調查Thanos，暫時加入星際異攻隊  
> \- ooc、bug、二設有

 

「To、Tony，我對你……有種特殊的……」金棕色頭髮、帶著鬍渣的男人「砰」的一聲撞上在他面前的鏡子，「這樣行不通，這麼慫他不會答應吧……」

這個在浴室自言自語的人是Peter Quill — — 在宇宙中大名鼎鼎的星爵 — — 曾經非自願的加入了宇宙海盜組織「破壞者」，並且近乎零失誤率的完成了每次的任務，據他所說這是一種對於專業領域的尊重，而之後又不得已轉行改當英雄，帶領著由垃圾熊貓[1]、小樹苗、綠皮膚女殺手、傻大個、螳螂星人和柴達星[2]人組成的隊伍，拯救了岌岌可危的宇宙 **兩次** 。

「 **兩次** 欸！一次還可以說是運氣，第二次根本就他媽炫爆了！」Peter心想著，並一把將水潑到自己臉上，水珠隨著面頰的弧度滴落，他盯著鏡子裡的人喃喃，「所以說為什麼我要煩惱這些，不應該是別人主動貼我嗎？」說完之後，Peter像是泄了氣一般，隨意把水抹開梳理頭髮，「算了吧，Peter，他是 **那個** Tony Stark，不狠狠嘲諷你一番就不錯了，還妄想他倒貼……」

Tony Stark — — 天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家，目前最顯為人知的身分是鋼鐵俠，也是地球上復仇者聯盟現任領導者 — — 在異攻隊誤打誤撞來到地球，穿著金紅色的裝甲，手心的藍光威嚇地對著異攻隊所有人；在熟識之後，跟Gamora調情，奇蹟似地得到了對方曖昧的眼神而不是鎖喉作為回應。迅速地用新奇的科技和設備跟Rocket打好關係，也順便修理並升級了象限號[3]；為了他們這群外星來的客人和聯合國周旋，並讓他們有個可以借住的地方。

作為交換，異攻隊提供了一些情報給復仇者們，復仇者們對於Thanos的存在感到非常擔憂，於是為了收集情報，Tony暫時加入了異攻隊，把在紐約復仇者的事務交給Maria Hill，並且與瓦坎達的國王達成共識 — — 會在復仇者需要時給予協助，而Stark企業則交給了最後還是以家人的身分回到Tony身邊的Pepper Potts。

現在多出來的隊員則成了Peter現在煩惱的根源。

要知道他也沒有真的跟別人示愛過，在他青春期的時候，Yondu充其量也只是丟給他套子，警告他不要不戴套並且威嚇他不許將一夜情對象帶上船。

當Peter胡思亂想的時候，外面傳來重重的敲門聲，Rocket嘲諷的聲音從門外傳出，「Quill，你他媽是死在裡面等我們替你收屍啊？」

「就快好了，這麼急是要趕著拉屎還是撇尿啊？」Peter翻個白眼，拿起一邊的毛巾把臉上剩下的水擦乾。

「少他媽廢話，你是要不要從裡面滾出來？」Rocket更憤怒地敲著門，呃……或許已經變成踹了，「你不出來，我就轟爛這扇門！」

Peter聽見Rocket把槍上膛的聲音，整一整自己的風衣，語氣涼涼地開口，「喂，你轟了就不只是門爛了，整個空間也會爛。」

「操他媽 — — 」Rocket眼前的門倏地被打開，Rocket向前了跌了一步，Peter閃過Rocket往外走去調侃，「現在你可以拉屎了，耗子。」

「該死的，Quill，我說過不要叫我耗子！！！」Rocket舉起槍往Peter的方向指，威脅似的朝Peter射了幾發，Peter一個轉身閃進轉角，靠在牆邊嘆一口氣，「起床氣真的挺嚴重，總有一天會被他的脾氣給害死。」說完又像是想起什麼似，「還是換個方式練習好了……」

 

* * *

 

Peter坐在床邊望著手中的玩偶，這是他在地球逛街無意間看到的，倒不是說他像Yondu一樣喜歡擺在一邊的裝飾品娃娃，但這個有著灰藍皮膚、往上衝的長髮、面無表情的玩具確實吸引了他的注意，所以帶著當個紀念品也不錯的想法，他買了下來並擺在自己可以隨時看見的地方。

「Branch[4]，你說我該怎麼辦？感覺不管怎樣告白都很遜。」Peter自暴自棄的向後倒橫躺在床鋪上，Peter舉起Branch，壓低了聲調，「你可是睡過阿斯卡發人[5]的星爵啊，不會連這種事都退縮吧！」

「是啊，但在正式出擊之前，我還是多練習一下好了。」Peter清了清喉嚨對著玩偶開口，「嘿，我有點話想跟你說，呃我是說，我們……要不要丟下那群礙事的，」話還沒說完，Peter就放棄似地喃喃自語，「不行、不行，我說他們是礙事的，到時候他們會殺了我吧……」

Peter緊盯著面前的玩偶，不知道是他的錯覺還是真的有些什麼，他總覺得他在一瞬間看到了玩具鄙視的眼神，弄得他嘆了口氣，「抱歉，Branch，我不應該拿你當練習對象的。」

他把Branch從他的臉上方移開之後，忽然一張臉和沒有眼白的眼睛在他眼前，輕緩的聲音說著，「你在做什麼？」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊 — — 」Peter嚇得立馬蹦起來退到床頭，並反射性的從床底掏出元素槍對著不請自來的不速之客，看到穿著幾乎一身綠和頭上有著觸角的來人，Peter感覺自己神經都要衰落了，他放下了槍並狠狠地瞪了Mantis一眼，「妳為什麼不敲門？！」

Mantis歪著頭，似乎對Peter的反應過激感到不解，也或者她大概對所有事都一幅不解的樣子，「我有敲啊，可你似乎沒有聽到，所以我就直接走進來了。」

Peter看著她茫然的模樣，感到生無可戀，他總不能真的對這種不懂人情事故的人發火吧，他抹了自己的臉一把，「 **下次** 、你要先等別人回應才能進別人房間！」

Mantis眨了眨眼，雖然根本沒懂但還是乖巧地回答，「哦……好的。」她現在已經知道通常這種被別人建議、指正的狀況，不論她懂了沒只要回答是、好這類肯定的回答，對方就不會繼續發怒，然而對此回答，Peter深深地審視了Mantis一番，確認其實她根本沒懂之後，就乾脆地放棄教導她何謂 **同住禮儀** 。

正當Peter想要請Mantis出去時，她開口詢問，「你……為什麼要跟玩偶自言自語？」

Peter把槍重新放到床下，半心半意地回答道，「沒什麼，我只是 — — 在練習跟別人說的話。」

「為什麼？不是只要說出來就可以了嗎？」Mantis直白地講出自己心中的疑惑，也不經意點出Peter現在的問題，他當然知道其實只要 **說** 出來就好了，不論Tony拒絕與否，他不說出口就永遠沒有機會，但他還是隱隱有諸多顧慮。

Peter頓了一下，背對著人把玩具放到一邊擺好，「有些時候，有些話是需要想過、練習過才能說出口，」轉過頭來看著Mantis，「大概因為妳還沒遇到一些麻煩的人，哎……妳到底進來幹嘛？」

聽到這問題，Mantis才恍然想起她自己來這裡的目的，「啊！Gamora要你去駕駛艙接班。」

「好，我知道了，妳先去吧，我去吃個東西再過去。」Peter對Mantis點點頭之後，又把桌上的Zune放進口袋，才發現那人還沒出他的房間，Mantis看著他良久不語，他只好問，「妳幹嘛？為什麼妳還在這裡？」

「有時候，話直接說出口才不會後悔。」Mantis不自在地扭了扭，小小聲地開口，「至少我看的那些書是這樣說的。」

「……我知道了。」Peter朝她笑了笑之後，Mantis就向外走去，他只是緊握著口袋中的Zune，像是不以那樣的力道把某些東西留著，某些東西就又會在悄然間、在他不自覺的時候從他身邊錯過，「我……也不想再後悔了……」

 

* * *

 

Peter在小廚房裡，把生菜和煎培根放在吐司上 — — 其實在以前星際旅行的時候並沒有這麼豐富的食材，這得多虧不論到哪裡都會保證自己的生活質量的Tony Stark，他一知道自己要上宇宙調查之後，就在象限號設計了一個不大的廚房，為了是讓自己在宇宙可以吃相對新鮮的食物，而不是流質的太空食物或是乾巴巴的儲備口糧 — — Peter心想著，然後擺上一片吐司，拿起刀把夾心吐司切成完美的直角三角形，大功告成！

Peter看著自己的成品滿意的點了點頭，想著那個設計這個廚房的人以及Mantis的話嘆了口氣，他覺得今天嘆氣的份量大概已經超過了他之前三個月的嘆氣數量，他把三明治擺在自己面前聳聳肩，「不然用這個練習好了。」

Peter認真地對三明治說，「我不知道這究竟怎麼發生的，Tony，一開始我們就像兄弟一樣在宇宙間四處闖蕩、在群星之間飛翔，但我感覺到某些東西在你我之間，也許是你拿掉頭盔之後閃亮的笑容，或許是你專注在未來的認真，我只是想告訴你……」

「我愛你，不管 — — 」在Peter覺得自己的告白練習做得不錯時，突然闖入了一個聲音，「我的天吶 — — Quill，你認真的？你在跟一塊三明治 **告白** ？」

這大概就是所謂的莫非定律吧，每一次他在練習的時候總會被莫名奇妙的事打斷，而這次打斷他的人 — — 不是別人，正是他打算告白的對象 — — Tony Stark一臉不可思議又嘲諷地睜大眼睛看著他，說句認真的，他為什麼可以連這種微妙的表情都讓人覺得好看呢？

Peter花了一秒的時間反應過來，把頭埋進手裡說，「哎……事實上那並不算告白。」

「可你他媽說了 **愛** ！你說了 **愛** ，這樣還不是 **告白** ？！」Tony開始加大聲量嚷嚷著，雙手在空中亂揮像是要把看不見的肉麻氛圍揮散一樣。

Peter有些煩躁地看著Tony，被打斷已經夠糟了，更糟的是，自己喜歡的人還試圖想用這件事嘲笑自己，「我知道我自己說了什麼，好嗎？」

「你為什麼要對一塊培根三明治說你愛他？難道外星人都這麼奇怪嗎？」

「你還不是會對起司漢堡說你愛慘了他⋯⋯」Peter拿起培根三明治憤憤地咬一口，不知道是為了Tony下定決心跟他過不去，還是因為Tony能夠對食物輕易地開口說愛。

「但我不會用你那種 **膩死人** 的眼神看著起司漢堡。」Tony聳聳肩把柳橙汁倒進保溫壺，並順走了三明治放進盒子裡，走出廚房往駕駛艙過去。

Peter三兩口把三明治塞進嘴裡，追出去和Tony並肩，「我沒有用 **膩死人** 的眼神看著三明治！！」

「明明就有，你在轉移話題，你到底為什麼要做這麼奇怪的舉動，這是外星人的習俗嗎？吃三明治的時候要先對他甜言蜜語一番再品嚐他？」Tony調侃著，他向來喜歡看別人因為出醜而尷尬，或者說他就是喜歡看別人因為這樣而驚慌失措，況且他直覺Peter在試圖遮掩些什麼，這讓他實在是太好奇了。

「Stark，別問了。」Peter挫敗地回道。

兩人走到了駕駛艙前的梯子，Tony把裝著三明治的盒子丟給Peter，三兩下地爬上去，Peter等Tony爬上去之後，他也跟著上了梯子。

Tony反過身來向還在下方的Peter伸出手，駕駛艙的光線從Tony身後發散，顯得此刻的Tony的身影有些不真實，Tony露出一個調皮的笑容，「這是趁機暸解彼此文化的機會，Quill，難道你不想知道我們的差異嗎？」

Peter恍惚地看著這個笑容，不知道怎麼地想起，他還很小時和媽媽一起看過的夕陽，那時候她的身影如夢似幻，有時候他都會以為自己其實並不真的和她看過夕陽，只是自己的一種想像。

也想起了他獨自旅行曾經到過的一個星球，那星球幾乎都是沙漠，一片平坦、荒涼，橘紅的餘暉映照在沙子上，他想讓Tony看到那樣的景色，不為什麼，只因為Tony **值得** 那樣的美好。

Tony對Peter的炙熱的目光弄得有點不自在，他在Peter面前揮了揮，那人立刻握住他的手回道，「沒有任何差異。」當Tony定睛一看，Peter的表情又回復成剛剛那樣漫不經心的神情了，Tony一把將人拉上來。

Tony坐到駕駛艙的導航儀的位置上，他確認了他們目前前進的方向，Peter則把盒子放在Tony身邊，一本正經的胡謅，「好吧，坦白說這是星際廣播電台要我這麼做的，說是想看看我的演技。」

Tony聽到這樣的胡說八道失笑，先不論外星人是不是有電台收訊這回事，跟三明治告白也太荒謬了吧，他抬頭看著Peter，「……你在胡扯，Peter Quill，我倒是很想知道哪個電台會邀你去當嘉賓，談論什麼？你的 **過時** 音樂？」

「Stark，不准侮辱我的音樂！！！」

正當兩人又要再一輪沒營養的爭論時，坐在前方副駕駛座穿著黑紫色緊身衣、束著馬尾的綠皮膚女人涼涼地說，「你們兩個吵夠了沒？」

聽到這句話的兩人瞬間噤了聲，而在駕駛座的Rocket特別嘲弄地說，「別啊，我還想聽Quill又做了啥傻事了，講來讓我們笑笑啊，Stark。」

Peter把正在擦拭的元素槍舉起來，威嚇性地對著Tony，「別說，Stark！」

Tony舉起雙手示意自己不會說出來，正當Peter低頭繼續擦拭武器，他語速極快地講完一連串話，「Quill他媽剛剛對著 **培根三明治** 深情地告白，並說要和她 **共度一生** ！」接著用著他最無辜的眼神看著Peter。

「啊哈哈哈哈哈 — — 」Rocket的笑聲響徹天際，坐在一旁的Mantis和Groot因為被Rocket的笑聲影響也開始大笑，甚至Gamora也咬著下唇試圖阻止她的笑容。

「哈哈哈哈哈，Quill，你已經飢渴到連三明治都想幹了嗎？」Rocket持續捧腹並且說著垃圾話。

「並沒有！」Peter看到這群抓到小辮子就往死裡嘲笑的人，心中腹誹著真是沒良心一類的話，指責刻意把事誇大的人，「事實根本不是那樣，你根本就抹黑我。」

「我Tony Stark，才不抹黑。」Tony撇撇嘴反駁，一旁的Mantis輕飄飄地講了一句，「Gamora說你喜歡胡說八道。」短暫的沈默之後，除了被吐槽的Tony和被出賣的Peter，所有人再一次哄然大笑。

「I’m Groot.」葛魯特抱胸講了一句，Peter很順的接話道，「不，我並不想聽你對這件事的想法，伙計。」Groot聳肩做了一個有些無奈的表情。

「我還是很疑惑你為什麼聽得懂他說話，真神奇。」Tony看著他們流暢地對話感到十分好奇，他曾經有想研究像Groot這種族是怎麼單憑一句話來表達語意，是因為他們的發聲系統更為精細？還是因為他們通常不會講什麼太複雜的話？

「我很難解釋，但等你跟他再熟悉一些你就能明白了。」Peter表情有點微妙，「I’m Groot！」Groot指了指Tony手邊的盒子，Peter阻止了他，「不，不行，那是Stark的早餐，他一定從昨晚開始就在這裡忙都沒吃，你不能拿走。」

「都給我停，」Gamora頭也不回地制止了又準備對嗆的兩人，「Quill，你來駕駛艙跟Rocket換班。」爾後側轉盯著浣熊，「Rocket，你等會帶Groot下去武器庫檢查彈藥。」她微微頓了一下命令道，「而Stark，閉嘴，吃完你的早餐滾去睡覺。」

被命令的三人聲音同時響起 — —

「妳知道我才是異攻隊的隊長吧？」

「妳他媽的憑什麼命令老子？！」

「嘿，妳怎麼這樣對我？！」

Gamora對此只是翻個白眼，「Rocket，我不介意以打鬥的方式決定誰要聽誰的。」

聽到挑釁語句，Rocket整個被激地跳了起來，「操，要比就來啊！妳以為我是操他媽乖乖聽話的寵物狗嗎？」

「夠了 — — 」Peter阻止了眼看就要打起來的一人一浣熊 — — 事實上，只有Rocket看起來有戰意，Gamora倒是很鎮定 — — 「如果你們要打，他媽的不要在我船上打，再說你們根本可以賭誰消滅的敵人多，不要砲口對自己人， **可以嗎** ？」

Gamora和Rocket互相瞪了一眼，「成交。」

「成交，要是老子贏了就不要再命令老子！」Rocket走到後面示意Peter去接班。

「I’m Groot！」

「不，Groot，這不算是遊戲的一種。」

「這是遊戲？」一臉懵懂的Mantis看看Groot又看看Peter，之後轉向Tony，而Tony忍笑著對她聳肩。

Peter見狀嘆了口氣，再說一次，他今天的嘆氣份額已經遠遠超過前三個月了，「你們是不是根本就沒有在聽我說話？」Peter有些無奈看著樹人和螳螂星人在狀況外的樣子，「算了，我對自己的期望太高了，該做什麼去做什麼。」

Peter走到駕駛位時像想起什麼似的側過頭，「Stark，快睡，如果你睡不著，我讓Mantis幫你。」講完之後便開始觀測象限號的各種數值，不再搭理後邊的人。

Mantis似乎非常開心自己能發揮作用，她朝Tony伸手，「噢！是的，我剛剛幫助了Drax和Kraglin入眠，如果你願意的話 — — 」

Tony見狀，一直拼命往後靠，「不不不 — — 很感謝妳的好意，但真的不用了。」

說完之後就瞪著Peter的側臉，這絕對是報復，報復他說出了Peter的糗事，真是小心眼啊，Peter Quill，小心眼的男人沒人愛啊，Tony憤憤地想著。

「可是……」Mantis還在鍥而不捨地讓自己派得上用場。

「沒有可是！我會趕快吃完趕快睡的！」Tony有些強硬地拒絕了，他才不要讓別的人可以感受到他的情緒、觀看他的記憶，進而催眠控制他的睡眠，光想像就令人很不舒服了。

「噢好吧……」

在Mantis被拒絕之後，她回到一旁擺弄著Tony搞不清楚的東西，Rocket和Groot則在討論等一下清點的清單，而Peter和Gamora靠的很近，正在低聲地談論些什麼，Tony豎起耳朵想知道他們的談話，卻礙於距離，什麼都沒聽到；Tony惡狠狠地咬了最後一口三明治，然後試圖用眼神殺死Peter Quill。

此時，兩人不知道說了些什麼都輕聲笑了，Peter的眉眼整個都笑彎了，接著Tony下了一個決定 — —

他拍拍衣服站起來，在大家的目光都在他身上之後，滿意地笑了笑，「我說⋯⋯」

Peter看見Tony自得意滿的笑容，直覺這人又要說什麼讓他丟臉的事，「不，Stark，閉嘴。」

但如果能被阻止的話，他就不是Tony Stark了，於是Tony侃道，「話說Quill，你的求偶對象有沒有名字啊？這樣我們也好稱呼她啊？」

接著對Rocket眨了眨眼示意自己的笑話，Rocket心領神會地把話接過來，「噢對啊，Quill，她總得要有個名字唄？」然後說完像是聽到天大的笑話一般狂笑不已，和Groot、Tony三人抱在一起笑成一團，而Mantis碰到Groot之後，也差點笑倒在地上，幸虧Groot及時撈住她。

Gamora帶著一點溺愛的眼神看著那群歡鬧的人，但同時又瞄了眼Peter，心想著，Stark太小看Quill了，這大概會自食惡果吧。

Peter只是異常冷靜地盯著Tony，看了許久，久到笑聲已經停止，所有人都面面相覷，不知道Peter到底是生氣還是怎麼了；久到被一直盯住的人有點心虛，不由得想起Peter握住他手之前的眼神，就像是隱藏在冰層下的火焰，彷彿只要冰被融化，火焰就會燙傷人。

正當Tony想開口說些什麼調節氣氛時，Peter先一步講了，「你們真的想知道他的名字？」

「當然啊，Quill，到底什麼名字？」Rocket說完還對Tony眨了眼，Tony心中警鈴大作，這玩笑不是時候啊，伙計，不是時候。

Peter目光認真地盯著他，而他也不甘示弱地回以挑釁的眼神，Peter見狀，嘴角勾起了一個玩世不恭的笑容，有些嘲諷地開口，「Tony。」

「他的名字是Tony。」

大家沉默了五秒，在副駕駛座的Gamora噗嗤一聲笑了出來，而除了Peter和Tony的其他人經過最初的震驚之後，笑得比前幾次還要瘋狂了。

Peter給了Tony一個示威的眼神，示意著「這局是我贏了」，Tony有些惱怒地看了他一眼，之後就徑直走出駕駛艙。

伴隨著哄然的笑聲，Peter望著Tony的背影消失在他的視線中。

 

* * *

 

Groot伸長自己的手臂像藤鞭似的掃過眼前的敵人，「Groot，三點鐘方向，噢耶，老子他媽又得了5分！」Rocket側身避開來人的攻擊，用他自製的小型癱瘓彈將包圍在他周遭的敵人電暈，隨後趕上的Groot將他一把撈起安放到自己肩上。

Gamora後踢中來人，回身給了他一記漂亮的後旋踢，「54比50，Rocket，你還有一段路要追呢。」小刀往相反方向衝過來的敵人刺去，刻意偏離了要害，兩邊敵人應聲倒地，「現在是56比50了。」

Rocket從背後掏出電擊散彈槍，壓低身體，以Groot當跳板，往一群薩卡人撲去，朝著他們掃射，「媽的，54，臭婆娘，不要高興太早。」

星爵轉換元素槍[6]，朝接連而來的敵人發射木土混合的子彈，被打到的人雖然不會有生命危險，但卻會痛得要命，但被打到的薩卡人被這樣的痛感激怒了，戰意更勝之前地朝他衝過來，Peter開啟自己的面罩往上飛，薩卡人[7]因為反應不及而都撞在一塊，Peter專心地對付底下的人，沒有注意到往他急速飛來的飛行器，一個措手不及被撞到了地面。

正當Peter還在調整自己的武器，準備對又朝這邊來的敵人掃射時，一個金紅色的盔甲停在他面前，向敵方發射手炮，眨眼間敵人全都在地面呻吟。

鋼鐵人些微側身，目鏡的藍光盯著Peter看，待Peter爬起來之後，以無機質的聲音說，「不用謝。」

Peter挑眉，「說實話，我根本沒有要謝你，況且我自己解決的了。」

Tony在頭盔後翻了個白眼，「說的好像摔到大坑的不是你一樣，星爵。」

Peter拍拍自己的衣服，檢查自己的武器還能不能繼續使用，抬頭看向此時已經整個轉身過來的鐵人，舉起元素槍朝他射了一槍，子彈擦過了Tony的面甲打中了垂死掙扎嘗試著往這邊開槍的薩卡人。

他朝Tony得意一笑，「Stark，我就把這句看做你擔心我的表示了。」

Tony嗤笑一聲，直接向上飛走了。

哨聲響起，飛箭隨著哨音的音階轉換方向，準確而快速地一一穿過敵人的身體，飛箭的紅光在空中拖曳，Kraglin往敵人臉上揍了一拳，飛箭隨著他的聲音回到他手中，他抬眼看了在空中被包圍卻還是在追擊眼前的獵物的鐵人，有些緊張，「Stark，注意你的左右。」

Tony接收到提醒，旋身給了一發斥力砲，飛行器墜落把後面的其他給打落，Tony加速推進器，把剩的甩在身後，Rocket嘲弄地聲音在通訊器響起，「是啊，否則就真的變成Tony三明治了，啊哈哈哈哈哈 — — 」

「I’m Groot.」

Tony翻了一個白眼，順帶詛咒一下Peter以示不滿，「喔，天吶，Quill，我恨你。」

「謝謝你的恭維，我非常榮幸的接受了。」Peter帶有笑意的聲音從Tony耳邊傳來，Tony翹起嘴角，往下俯衝到了地面。

Drax右勾拳打中來人的下顎，一個肘擊命中後頭的腹部，他接過Mantis丟過來的刀，用刀背將眼前人給打暈，回過頭看見Mantis被一群人包圍，正當他要衝過去時，Mantis的手碰上了來人的額頭，那人立即在她面前睡著倒下，轉眼之間，所有她身邊的人都睡著了。

「Drax，把Mantis帶去船上，戰況比我想的還要激烈，」Peter的聲音聽起來帶著一些喘息和疲憊，敵人太多，而本該支援的新星軍團此時此刻還跟其餘的敵人膠著。

「我可以。」Mantis輕聲想表示她能留在戰場上。

「不，妳這樣會受傷。」

Drax把有些無力的Mantis架在他肩上，堅定道，「我可以保護她，沒有人能從我這傷害我的家人。」

「Drax，你……，哎算了，你別讓她受傷。」Peter聽到Drax如此答道，也只能答應，他對著身後的人說，「Kraglin，我需要你掩護我到那裡，」Peter指向了一個類似大型武器的東西，他認為那是他們整支軍隊的核心，能破壞掉的話，大概就可以再為新星軍團多爭取一些時間。

「我要去把那東西給破壞掉，然後你回頭支援Gamora。」Peter把自己的面罩開啟，示意對方五秒後開始動作。

Kraglin看著他的手勢，「老大，和往常一樣？」

「對，和往常一樣。」

三……二……一！

Peter衝出去，而飛箭在同一時間竄出，為Peter開出一條路，Kraglin則往Gamora的方向跑去，飛箭飛到他臉側時，他一把抓住了它。

Peter朝著大型武器的方向飛去，途中避過了幾個敵人，不和他們多做糾纏。

他們之所以會處在這麼艱難的環境，是由於他們來柴達星向新星軍團打聽有關Thanos的消息，但想不到，消息沒打聽到什麼，上次打輸的傭兵星球 — — 薩卡星因為不滿而報復攻擊，新星軍團委託他們當先遣部隊到他們的基地，之後來個裡應外合。

突然鋼鐵俠出現在他視線之中，他大吼，「你來這幹嘛？！」

鐵人也跟著大吼，「你沒有按照計畫走！計畫是 — — 等新星軍團來之後，由我來破壞掉這誰知道是啥的鬼東西！」

「跟新星軍團討論的時候是，但是情況沒法等了，而且你不了解外星科技，Tony，這只能我來做。」Peter加速，試圖甩掉Tony，但Tony很快地又飛到他身側。

Tony攔截Peter，並誠摯地開口，「你告訴我，我就知道怎麼做，Peter，你不相信我的天才嗎？」

「我相信你，不僅僅是因為你的智商，但這無關乎信任，就連我也搞不清貿然破壞這個有沒有什麼風險，我不會讓你來以身試險。」

「我是鋼鐵俠，我的人生就是一連串風險組成的，遇到你們之前是，之後也是，沒有什麼能阻止這。」

Peter聽到Tony堅持的口吻，知道自己是勸不了他了，他嘆了口氣，「……我就是鬥不過你，是吧？」

Tony朝他比了一個勝利的手勢。

「Kraglin，計畫變更，我去支援Gamora，你去Drax那，Mantis去開象限號，到這個又大又醜的地方接應，」Peter的聲音在通訊器響起，一一對隊友們下達指令，「大家從外圈圍攻，我們不能讓薩卡人侵略柴達星。」

「祝好運，星爵。」鋼鐵俠朝他隨便敬個舉手裡，便朝那方向趕去。

其餘隊友的聲音在通訊器裡此起彼落 — —

「少他媽廢話，來幾個我砍幾個！」

「I’m Groot.」

「是的，老大。」

「Quill，難得你終於有了隊長樣啊。」

「我會加油的！」

「我會摧毀他們，我是毀滅者Drax。」

 

* * *

 

Tony一邊聽著Peter的指示，一邊在腦裡高速筆記，手裡的動作卻不曾停下來，等到將最後一個類似電路的東西搗毀之後，他對著通訊器喊道，「我這邊差不多了。」

「Stark，弄好就出來，象限號在這接應。」

Tony聽罷立刻向外飛去，等到他即將要到出口時，卻又被一群薩卡人絆住了，他用肩上的導彈系統掃過戰場，正當他衝到外面，要飛入象限號時，薩卡人的裝備射中了他，Tony的動力系統全都失效，他隨著引力往下墜。

Peter看到的就是這一幕，他沒有抓住Tony朝他伸出的手，他不管不顧地跳下去，開啟推進器、打開面甲，再快一點、再快一點，Peter努力地伸長他的手，在千鈞一際抓住了Tony。

他抱住了鋼鐵俠的腰朝向象限號飛去，新星軍團在此時來臨，並感謝他們的努力，表示從這邊由他們接手。

Peter幾乎是摔進象限號中的，他關閉了自己的面具，聲音有點顫抖，「Tony，聽著，我知道發生了什麼，我看到了所有事，你會沒事的，好嗎？」

「他還好嗎？」Mantis問，而Gamora只是擋住她，示意她不要過去。

而其他人只是沈默不語。

Peter輕撫著Tony的面甲，眼眶泛紅地望著他，「Tony，有些事我想告訴你：你從來都不曾讓我失望過……」Peter輕緩拉起了鋼鐵人的手和他十指緊扣，就好像太過用力會把眼前的人弄散了，「不管你到哪裡，你要知道，我希望你能夠等我，而我也希望這不會太久。」

Peter的姿勢越伏越低，最後幾乎是靠在Tony的胸甲上，鼻音越來越明顯，「Tony，我不能相信……我竟然還沒說過……」

「 **我愛你** ，Tony。」

此時Tony懶懶的聲音響起，「你知道我只是被困在盔甲裡出不來吧？Quill。」他貌似思考了一下繼續說，「而且為啥背景音樂要是My Heart Will Go On，因為是船嗎？天吶，饒了我吧！」

而在後面的人都低聲在笑，呃……除了Drax，他的笑聲幾乎要蓋過音樂了。

「閉嘴，我好不容易醞釀好情緒，而且你的台詞不對了。」Peter抬起頭怒瞪著鐵人，而Peter的神色哪裡還有剛剛那個悲傷、心痛的樣子，「而且，Drax喜歡鐵達尼號，他上次因為這部結局哭得很慘。」

「……Peter，我好想揍你。」Tony在Peter幫他脫掉頭盔之後有些無奈的說著。

「不然你覺得為什麼我要挑你不能動的時候？」Peter對Tony狡猾一笑。

Tony看著Peter的笑容，自己不禁也傻樂了起來，「知道嗎？管他的到底是鐵達尼號還是星際過客[8]，總之先給我一個勝利之吻吧，新晉男友。」

「旅客？」Peter有些狐疑。

Tony嚴肅的說道，「你再不親我，你將會錯過我。」

Peter低下頭擒住Tony的唇，兩人的嘴角都漾起溫暖的笑。

 

* * *

 

**Bonus**

 

1

「I’m Groot.」Groot讓手上開出幾朵花灑在兩人周圍。

「真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀。」Mantis看著兩人親密的樣子感到非常快樂。

「肉麻兮兮的。」Drax一本正經地對兩人下評價。

Kraglin靠在牆邊，用拳頭擋著自己的嘴笑意，「我說老大這種方式也能成啊？」Gamora搭上了他的肩回道，「因為Stark是個蠢貨。」

Rocket則有點無趣地聳聳肩，往房間走去，「我要去睡覺了，媽的，累死我。」

「Rocket，這次我贏了，81比77，願賭服輸啊。」Gamora在Rocket身後喊道，而Rocket頭也不回地對她比了根中指。

 

2

「我早就知道你會答應了。」

「噢？早是多早？」

「第一次用三明治練習的時候。」

「Peter，你要慶幸我愛你，不然我一定會把你踢下床。」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: 垃圾熊貓（Trash Panda）是一個網路梗，有個網友貼了一張浣熊穿西裝的照片，而有人在底下留言：「Raccons = Trash Pandas」，從此垃圾熊貓這詞大紅。（這邊的資訊取自加點吉拿棒）  
> [2]: 柴達星（Xandar）為新星帝國（Nova Empire）的所在地，也是星際異攻隊1最終對決Ronan的場所。Kraglin也出生在這裡。  
> [3]: 象限號（Quadrant）是星際異攻隊2時，Yondu一行人要去救Peter所開的船，也是最後場景的那艘。  
> [4]: Branch（小布）為魔法精靈（Trolls）中的男生主角，有著灰藍色皮膚、黑色頭髮，跟Peter在星際異攻隊1中替換宇宙靈球的玩偶是一系列。  
> [5]: 在星際異攻隊1時，Peter在監獄裡有提到他曾經為了套情報和一位長觸角又針牙的阿斯卡發人（A'askavariians）睡過。  
> [6]: 元素槍（Element Gun）是Peter的武器，可以召喚四大元素，但文中的用法是我的二設。  
> [7]: 薩卡人（Sakaarans）是星際異攻隊1中，幫助Ronan攻打柴達星的傭兵。  
> [8]: 星際過客（Passengers）這部電視由星爵的演員Chris Pratt和Jennifer Lawrence所主演的浪漫愛情片，背景在太空船（Ship）上，藉此來和鐵達尼號（Titanic）做對比。而星爵在宇宙沒有看過這部新電影，所以誤會了Tony的意思。


End file.
